The path of life
by Storylovers91
Summary: We must have a theme, a goal, a purpose in our lives to keep on going and living. Sometimes our purpose can be hard to find on your own and that is why we have family and friends to help us on the right path. When a war comes closer and closer, it's those who are closest to us are the most important and those we fighting for. Until death breaks us apart. AU,Bluestreakx/OC (slow)
1. Chapter 1, Prolog

**Hey!**

**This is my first transformers fic, this something that just popped up in my head and I started to write, I have no idea were this story is going but I hope it going to turn out fine in the end XD**

**I know that it can be a lot of wrong spellings and wrongs :( sorry for that. But that's exactly why I'm writing this story, to practice my English hehe I hope you understand that and be patient with me. I will get better on writing i promise! but for now i only have Microsoft work at my aid. **

**And do i really need to say that i don't own transformers? **

* * *

_In a well hidden and secret sciences lab on the planet Cybertron, the desepticon destrikt. _

The sound of metal against metal could be heard followed by fast steps inside one of the bigger rooms.

"Come on now, don't frag with me now!" the black mech growled where he stood behind a big computer screen and allowed his digits quickly write on the board when he was trying to find the solution quickly for his problem.

He had been working on this project for far too long all ready and he was so close do make it a success! It was like he could feel it in the top of his digits but he could not grasp it compactly. He had started to get a processor ache but he was so close to an answer, he did not need to here another word from his oh so dear brother how his experiment was doomed from the beginning he would show him! He could do this, he only needed some more time.

A beeping sound came from a monitor that held various information about his creation. The beeping sound suddenly increased dramatically fast in both rate and speed , the sound made the black mech to work even faster with the coding. It had to be a way to stable the processor and not let the object offline like all of the others. He know that he was working with some unstable substance that was not original made to cooperate with each other. But it was too good to not try it! And his brother had some experiment of his own in almost the same, well almost he did not use the unstable substance. Just the frame design, maybe he could have some of that to?, but he was not his brother so he could do this on his own and in his own ways.

"No, no, no, no! you don't" he growled suddenly when his subject started to fade, this time he would not fail, he just wouldn't! . Too many times had he failed and he could not accept another failure.

The beeping sound was changed to a high straight annoying sound and the sound of his project seizures on the metal table. It was like this every time! what did he do wrong? Every time it was like this it was ending, his projects would offline in severe seizures with life energon leaking from the main cables.

He roared with frustration and electricity that was stocked up inside of his larger frame after over work again and he slammed down his servos hard on the control board. The monitor gave away a shower of sparks and the electricity from the computer rose by a massive wave when the control desk and the monitor exploded nano kliks later and sent the big black mech straight in to the nearest metal wall.

The manual safety for electrical explosions started and rained down over his lab when he slowly started to come back online.

The lab was suddenly mostly quite, all the monitors was now offline by security reason, but he just stayed on the ground feeling emptiness inside of him. Why? The sound of his gas tubes could be heard and the crackling sound from the computer had finally began to die out when he started to get up on his pedes.

Slowly he got up from the floor and stabilized himself and started walk over to the bench where a pale and alien like creature was, the creature was no bigger than a youngling. And it was exactly what it had been in the beginning, a poor youngling that he had found outside the streets of Kaon, no one would miss one lonely femme. So he had brought her in, like al of the other experiment he had used before her.

But somehow had the organic matter he had experiment with covered and changed to fit the protoform like a second framework. Leaving the smaller femme to look like something ailien.

Now he could see the black spots where the electricity had shocked the smaller femmes frame and the faint colored of its purple energon leaking out from one of the chock wounds on the main leading. This experiment was to dame fragile! The creations didn't even have armor to protect its proto form anymore it was like the organic matter had devoured it all, only to leave a weak layer of this organic matter that had grown over it.

This was not his first experiment that had gone this bad; he had billons of other that had offline in the final stage. It had taken an incredible time and careful studies of the substance to get the project this far, it had taken him decades at least. This time he had thought he had it, the substance blend together just perfect and was accepting all of the coding and software of both the cybetronian part and the organic, but experiment N, 015 36547 was another failed attempt to create a combine life forms to get the perfect pet, the perfect combination of a spy bot.

He started to walk away from the project but a sudden motion caught his optics and he slowly turned around to see the experiments chest plate raise and lower slowly as the experiment suddenly took in a few strained vents. Small digits twitched convulsively on its servos and small claws came forth from the digits and dug into the surface under it and the black mech optics widen in chock. It was online? How?

First he was frozen in place like his pedes had grown stuck into the floor, not moving at all. His hops were rising again and he scanned the creature and started to grin at the report that was coming in.

"It´s online!" he whispered low before he suddenly screamed out happy "It´s ONLINE!" he had done it!

He was quickly on the move after his suddenly screaming and start stabilizing the creature on the bench with help of small tools that came out of his digits and started to record everything he was doing again.

The pure joy of his experiments survival made his body tingled and he grinned happily and was now thinking of what his oh so smart and dear brother would say about his success.

Thou he hoped that this really was a success so it would not came back and bite him in the aft, but now were the question of how. Before it was no live or signal in the smaller frame, but now it was. Was it the electricity shock? The gas that had began to leek out?

He started to scanned the frame again and used one of the more deeper and powerfully scans that he could see deep in the circuits of the femme. When the report started to produce in front of his HUD he started to read it without stopping what he was doing. When he suddenly saw something that was not there before.

The creatures oxygen level in its primary frame had started to increase. It was then he noticed that the room had an oxygen level to. One glance over to his gaze tubes he saw that one was indeed leaking out pure oxygen.

Could it really be that simple? Yes the femme was cybetronian basically but the organic matter could not be more than 14 % the extra cables and programs should not react like this. It should not matter. It must be something, something in the programming that had went wrong. He would have to look that up before he started with his next object so he would not have that problem again.

* * *

The pure pain was the first thing that she noticed when her system started to come online again, pure pain that traced down her spinal structure and her frame felt really heavy, should it bee feeling like that?

Her processor was starting to come online slowly working its way, but it was so painful! Slowly her optics sensor came online and she let the light flow in them and slowly start to register more above. A dark roof with a lot of cables lining on it, some with a different colored substance in it.

Where was she?

Who was she?

Every color started to blend together again but she could see something dark moving over her suddenly as her sensors started to go offline again. Something was poking around in her neck ports and then a new kind of pain shot throw her system more intense than the other one that still was there.

Her oxygen tacks cramped down and made her drew in a big ventilation breath with cold air.

Cold?

Was she cold? It felt like it but her frame was too hot, she could see the warnings before her HUD but not completely read everything she needed her cooling system to cool her down, was the system not functional? She did not know! The pain made it hard for her to proceed anything but something was wrong.

It was like she could not ventilate correctly , and last time she checked , that was noting good. Her chassis was feeling heavier then she could remember .

What did she remember? What was it there to remember?

Her processor was spinning too fast for her to grab hold of some specific data.

She felt a suddenly cold pinched on one of her servos, whish one she did not know, and she could feel something came in her system.  
After only some kliks it became a lot easier to vent and her cooling fans was starting to work proper and came fully online now.

More things was now starting to make themselves known to her when system started to calmed down ,her audio receptions tried to capture any sound that was made near her frame And her vision suddenly started to became increasingly sharper and she could see something standing over her now completely but she could still not move.

Her optics was now online and she offline them and then online them sometime, it was something different about the way she offline and online her optics, like something was pulled over her optics and then was withdrawn again when she wanted to online them again.

She now tried to stay online when her programs started to tell her to go in recharge her frame was overheated and so was her processor, the pain was still there but so was a lot of other impression that dimmed that effect of that emotion.

A suddenly sounds made them know as the shadows lip plates was moving, was he talking? She could not her him because she was half way in her recharge program and had now stopped fainting it. She started to whimper in suddenly discomfort of the pain that started to become too much for her processor to handle all at once when the emotion was started to go away. New information started to came straight in to processor and all of her system started to shut down in a counterattack but failed.

**Recharge program, failed, working with new information beginning.**

No, recharge! But her frame did not listening , her processor did not listening. It was like it was not her frame or processor anymore but somebot ells. She was a prison in her own frame able to feel the pain but do nothing about it.

It was so many new things that were downloaded and recording fast, she almost could not keep up, she did not want to do it but she had to and the pain was only increasing every klik that went by.

Her processor was suddenly trying to give her a full rapport over her condition at the same time as the programs was installing itself she could see a lot of red dots appeared before her optics but she could not understand any of it.

She didn't even know what half of it was.

Only the pain.

Suddenly something was written that she could understand, the pain in her prosessor let her understand it because it was what she wanted.

**Processor overload. **

**Emergency statis initiation in 5 kliks**

**4****.**

**3.**

**2.**

**1.**

**Emergency shutdown processing, shutting down system.**

* * *

It was online and working! It was a big orn for him, after decades he finely mad a example that lived outside its containment and was steady enough for downloading data codes. His read optics looked down at the small femmling creature before him and tried to upload all the data he had so far on a pad he had in his servos.

The protoform of his project was indeed all cybertronian, nanobots was living in the energon mainstream and it had a spark that was fully in function and beating. The Cybetronian program worked well with the cyber cats programming.

The muscle cables were longer and more flexible then a original youngling in her size and age was and all thanks to the new setting he had developed.

To maximal the effect he had to change the original audio receptors to a more sensitive ones that the cyber cat had. But he did not put the same shape on it as a cyber cat had he let them lay more flat to her helm but still it could pick up more sensitive sounds.

Her frame was covered in the flexible additional protection substance that the organic matter had created for her, it was like a softer thin armor but this one was alive and would change whit the frame as it grows. The weakness in the frame was a major setback.

To mix different spices together and make the subject stay online was difficult. It was hard; but full of surprises, like what in his calculations that had been the right thing to do to make her stay online.

But that was he going to find out sooner or later.

He was uploading programs in to the experiment processor and he could see her optics online in a almost white in color before it started ti dimmed and take a more yellow color.

The black mech grinned to his creations, she was perfect! Her first online creation.

He had figured out what was causing all the other experiments death before and tried to go around it.

Yes it was something that he wasn't so pleased with, the small part of organic material that was only 14 % of his creation; needed pure oxygen to proceed the energon in its shield alike state to let the rest of body be fully functional.

31% was coding and parts of an cyber cat and most of the cables in her frame had bean replaced with thoues from a cyber cats. But the rest was still pure cybertronian in making.

She was going to grow like an cybetroinan, right now she may be small , but not for long.

He only had to make a way so that she could grow fast enough to let her be able to trained and to be used in this war that was going to start soon. It was still under planning but all the Desepticons was starting to get together and the victory was as good as theirs.

The mech had already giving the creature a larger dose of the pure silver liquid of oxygen when her problems almost had made her convulsions again.

Now she was had started to whimpering softly from the uploading data he put directly in her processor that was slowly overheating her, but he wanted to give her it all at so it could be processed faster.

But then again, he did not want her to offline so he started to interrupt some of the programs for later update.

He opened up a small part of her chassis to ensure himself that the spark was functional and it was so he hocked up some more cables to a monitor so he could have better surveillance over her. The soft purple light emitted from her small chest plates in pulsing rhythmic pace. It was a little bit to dimed and weak right now but if everything went like he wanted it to it would become stronger soon enough.

And to think soon he could have a army of these creatures that would give them the victory they wanted and the Autobots sociality and the prime would never know what came over them. The other Decepticons better stay out of his way!

An evil laugh was bubbling out from his vocals and a grin was on his lip plats. This was going to be a good fight. It had been to peaceful and calm to long.

* * *

**A/N : Okay explanation time! I will have it on the end of the first chapters so you people won't get to lost in space in my story ;) because it can take some time for something to click together and I don't want to lose to many reader just because they think I have mess up everything. I won't say too much just enough so you can get a hum of some things, ok? Ready for the first one? XD lets enter my imagination and thinking for some time.**

**Explanation #1: Oxygen**  
**This one is about the oxygen part in the story and YES I know that Cybertron don't have any plants or stuff that can make oxygen, but they are an highly advance techno beings right? So of course I can see them been far out in our (or the theirs) universe for some explore time. Now I will tell you that this story is beginning at least 10 or 9 million years from now, the earth ( I will work with our planet in this story) will then be very young. So no Cybertronian have't seen any human or other similar thing that looks like it, just the start of evolution. And what I think is that they are curious at that they don't know (Like we humans explore other planets and take stuff from them even if it is only rocks and pictures).**  
**So that's why some of my Science Cybetronians have contact with plants and oxygen subjects.**

******Constructive criticism is appreciated it helps me and if you se anything wrong tell me!  
**Until nest chapter, have a nice day and hope I did not scare you away with my different thinking. *Smile* seya!

**Posted:** _5/5 2013_  
**Updated:** _28/6 2013_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own transformer, but this little experiment is mine :3**

* * *

The environment that was surrounding her was suddenly so silent and the cold mad her frame feel stiff and the energon was floating slowly throw her lines. She had no idea how long she had been offline this time and how long she was going to stay online. This on and off moments had been going on for a while how long she did not know and what did that for different in her situation?

Was she even online now?

It felt like she was long gone and her chest hurt from the lost of something, she had no idea what that were thou.

Sometimes she was drowning in the pain that came from her pain receptors and from processor when it tried to handle al this different new programs so it would function correctly. Most of them she could not install but they were saved in her database for some reason.

But when the pain started she did not know were it consume her or end her existence . Not even in her statics she could escape the pain that was constantly there whispering or screaming.

But sometime she was left with an empty feeling inside of her processor. Like everything had been swiped clear and nothing was there and her spark would hum in pain from the lost.

The Lost of what?

She could not remember what she had lost and some part of her said that it was nothing of impotency but her spark told her otherwise.

Sometime when she could react back into the world of the online she could hear sometime only one but other times two voices outside the door that was closing her in the big room.

Her processor was trying to understand what the voices said when they were close but her processor could not work out what the voices said so that she could know what the words meant.

What did she know again?

She did know a lot, but at the same time nothing and that left her in a confused static, it was like she tried to reach for the information and it only made it to withdraw away. But there were three things that she had come to realized under the rare time she could process everything clearly.

There was something big outside of that door; she could hear it time to time and smell it when the big black mech come in. It smelled intresting.

Her whole frame and spark was in constantly pain from whatever the mech was doing to her, every touch he had brought her pain. And pain had been her companion for some time now and she was getting use to it.

If she stayed her she would end up offline in one way or another. She know this and still she could not bring herself to take control over her frame.

Her processor was suddenly going on high speed and on its highest gear that was possible for her young processor to do; every time the mech was here it gave her great pain.

He probed her, cut in her soft protecting frame, looking at the cables under it, digging for what information he could use, and hacked her processor again and again after answers that she did not know.

But she had thought she had hers something about another experiment and sometime he just was there and tapping on the big computer to save all his findings. He was very good on keeping notes and tracks on his progress, both with text and with imagines that could help him in the future.

When he hacked her processor to get some answers also tried sometime to reprogram her settings to see if that could work ore he would try to put programs in and erase programs that he didn't want.

He was searching for answers that could not be prevailed, how she was online when all the other experiments died under the first orns online. First he only had assumed that it was because her system needed more oxygen that the other experiments to function properly but that was not the right answer. It was more, the cables he installed seams to grow into place by itself some was getting stronger by the orns. It fascinated him where would it stop?

And how was that that her processor only accepted some specific programs and not the others battle program that he so fierce tried to install? It could be stored but not accessed or installed.

She had all the basics programs and some more animalistic instincts programs that was working well and full time. She had the traces of being easily learned but then why was it not working?. Was it because he used a younglings frame and processor maybe?

But then why did she learn some things and not the thing he wanted?

It seemed as though she indeed had survived the onlining that so many other experiment not had before her ,she was still incomplete but his first success non the less. She was not working as she should be working if everything would have been correct, true that she was a failure, but she was still online and that was major!.

He kept on talking out loud for the recoding to be made and did not care if his experiment herd him or understand what he said.

* * *

A Failure.

She online her optics that had taken a golden shade of colored

Was that what she was? A Failure? Some part of her told her that it was wrong that she was not a failure, she had just been in the wrong place and time.

For what?

What was she?

She had those words on her processor and glossa fore some nano-kliks , it was like a sour taste that she just wanted to spit out but her frame was slow and she could only tilled her helm to the side

A failure that was doomed to offline like the experiment she was, could that bee?. Not worth the time or energon to make her work properly he had said aloud.

If she stayed there she was certainly to be offline in the progress of Spitchocks work.

Yes that is his designation.

Spitchock, the read eyed mech that was in some ways her creator but she could not see him like that, he was the one that was making her feel pain all the time he touched her slender frame.

Make her get information only to ripe it away from her. Pushing her to her limits, but then again how was a creator? Maybe this was normal behavior for a creator to act.

The pain was all over her frame again but the worst pain of all was the one in her spark that felt like it was going to shatter into billions of small pieces, and it made her feel as it was going to break with even the smallest of all touches.

Her spark hummed desperate in pain once again and she drew in a gasping ventilation at the pain and tried to calm it down. Why did it do this? Why?

It was like it was searching for something, just something that could help her create stability in her shaking frame, help her away from all the misery and pain. But the only thing that was echoing back to her spark was emptiness and pure pain of lost.

Slowly her spark was calming down again and she could feel something tickling her cheksplat, was that tears? Slowly her optics got the thin cloth draping over them as a cover and the exhaustion took over her shell meanwhile her spark again hummed in pain for the lost.

lost of what?

* * *

_What was happening now? Where was she?_

_The light was bright and a warm feeling surrounded her whole frame and spark._

_She blinked a little bit surprised of the new brighter environment she was in how did she end up here?. This was not the original darkened she was surrounded with in her statics or in that room._

_The mere thought of the room got a chilly feeling spreads all over her again and she pushed that thought away and instead began to look around her._

_Her audio receptor pended around on her head, they were wider than she could remember them to be, it felt weird. She could turn her helm in different direction but only saw the light environment, what was this for place? and then something clicked inside of her and she looked down on her own shell with a surprised gasp._

_She was standing up! _

_No restrainer and no pain were recorded in her frame as she started to spin around on her peads and it was an amazing feeling to be without pain. So this was how it felt without the pain?_

_She looked down at her servos that were covered with a light skin and she had strange Silverlight claws on them. Her optics was trailing up on her naked arms and then her chest plates that all was covered in the same light colored protection frame and there was something strange outward dented plates there but she did not care right now. There was no pain!_

_She started to feel on her own arms with her servos and a tingling feeling came from the action and her whole frame shivered in pleasure and she gave away a strange sound._

_No pain but at the session made ticklish feeling when her servos touched her protection plates. She felt on her shoulder plates that something ells was tickling her and she looked down at the white things that was attached on her helm and she ran her fingers through it with pure fascination in her optics. _

_Curious she looked over at herself for the first time, she didn't look like spitchock, not one bit and that was a relief, but at the same time it scared her. What color was her optics? She really did not hope they were red! _

_What was she? _

_Then again she was a experiment and didn't need to have a meaning or a name of what she was just a number. Her __designation._

"_Finished studying yourself little one?" a deep and rumbled voice interrupted her thoughts and her head was fast snapped all around but she couldn't see anybot there!. _

_Her audio receptor was streaked easy back against her helm in uncertainty and a growl was torn from her vocals by her unsecure._

_Who's was there? She started to spin around and was trying to find the source of the voice. She could not se anybot! _

"_Don't be afraid, I want you no harm my little sparkling" the voice said again and a suddenly light shimmered around her and a mech was now standing before her. She stepped fast away from him with a surprise gasp at first but it soon changed to a deep warning growling sound coming out from her vocals. It was a pure instinct that had kicked in._

_He was probably ten times larger than her, and she got the feeling that he had reduced his height a lot himself to not scare her. Not that is was working anyway ._

_He had a deep blue eyes and a red one, his face plate had many scratches on it that must come with the years that he most had existed._ _He looked old and his optics was so deep and filled with knowledge and wisdom, he was not a threat to her._

_He just stayed there completely still and let the young femme calm down, and it didn't take too long for her to do so when she realized that he was not a threat to her._

_Thos few words he had said were starting to process it in her processor and she blinked at him in suspicion as he did nothing that could scare here more. He just stood there and let her inspect him and make her own decision of his apparition._

_The revelation washed over her, he was the one that mad the safe and smooth feelings that was surrounding her._

_Who was this mech? And what was he doing to her? Not that she complained, this was a really nice feeling that he was giving her. So much different from the pain she usually was surrounded in._

_But there was something ells that had caught her attention "did you call me a sparkling?" the small femmling suddenly asked him with a frown "Is that what I am?"._

_A low chuckling was heard from the larger mech "in my optics you all are my small sparklings but yes you are one of them little one" he said to her kindly when she asked what she was._

"_you are still a cybertronian, an very special one , but non the les a sparkling of my own, it´s not a coincident that you were made the way you are. And that you are alive when so many others did not make it" he said and slowly let one of his bigger digits trace over the little experiments head and behind her audio receptors._

_His digits were so big! It could crush her but it did not and the movements he did was calming_, _a purring sound suddenly came from her chest and it was a pleasant feeling the vibration was making in her frame_

_The mech was surrounded by a nice aura and she felt completly safe there with him and she wanted to stay there where she was and never return to the online world again. Maybe it was okay to offline like this. She could get used to it._

_The big mechs digits stroke calmly under her chin and tiled her up some and looked down at her with those wise optics of his._

"_You can't stay here little one, it is not your time yet to come" _

"_Why not?" she asked tire and looked up in his optics._

"_I don't want to return! I don´t want to feel more pain" she said stubborn and a bit afraid of the fact that the only thing that was waiting for her out there was indeed just pain. _

_Slowly he tock her up higher in the aid his servo so she was closer to his faceplates, she was sp close that she could see all the plates and wires much clearer in his face structure . She could smell the oil and energon that floated in his lines but so much more that she could not put a finger on. _

"_I know this, and I'm sorry for the pain, but it will not last forever" he said to her and looked straight into her optics and if felt like thus optics could look through her spark._

"_I only came this one time now to tell you not give up, too much is on the line for that little one, you are needed in the future plans " he said_

_she looked slightly suspicion on the bigger bot, she had something to do? Who was he trying to deceive? _

"_No" she said then out loud to him "I don´t understand this, why? " _

"_You will understand in time, in time everything will revile itself to you and you will understand then" he said and the smaller femme grimaced, not pleased with the answered at all._

_A small smile was resting on the bots older lips plate when he looked at the creature in his servo with a glint in his optics as he waited on something that would happen._

"_Okay, but that doesn't mean that I like it " she said and crossed her arms over her chassie and looked at the bigger bot, frowning _

"_good femme, now you must return, I will see you when the time is ready, until then my little one"_

_And with those words everything slowly started to darkened and disappearing, the pain did itself known again like a gigantic strike. The small femme gasped in suddenly pain and felt on her knee joints in the suddenly feeling that crept inside of her when she started to come back online._

* * *

She heard suddenly the screams and shooting outside the door and tried to look but couldn't move her helm and it felt strange to be in her frame again.

Because her dream had been really happen?

Yes she could feel the warm fluffy feeling inside her spark that gave her, who had that old mech been? What had he been talking about again? She could not remember but she felt the need to get away.

She had to escape, she felt it inside her small frame, she had to escape and the time was now.

"Come on!" she mumble and started to pull one of her servos was getting more and more lose by the time she resisted the bonds. New energy flowed within her, urging her to brake free.

All the sounds was getting closer and her audio receptors was swirled all around on her head, her spark was pounding fast with the fear.

She had to get out of here before whatever did all that sound was coming to her.

When one of her servos was suddenly free she used her clawed digits to try to break the other metal bands that kept her on the metallic bench.

The closer the sound got more desperate her movements got, and suddenly she was free, she tried to stand up unsteadily on her stabilizations servos like in the dream but fell down at the bench.

The sound was now right outside of the door and the sound of shooting med her twitch around to the door. Her processor spun around and she felt the dizziness wash over her.

"Come on now! Work" she said and tried to stand up again "Work! "She growl more angry with the lack of control over her frame.

She tried again and searched in her processor for help and found a lot of different program which she started to activated it in pure desperate to get something to work.

She could feel her whole shell shifted and turned, she was getting smaller and all her servos were on the ground now to and help her to stabilize herself. She could feel the program complete its transformation and she found it easier to stand up in this form then the other one.

A loud blast hit the door and blows it to pieces and the battle sound outside mad them known with its full force now.

The blast mad her caused and fall back and down hard on the ground in a shower of burning metal that came after the explosion.

A mech was thrown inside and collide with the wall on the other side of the door.

Fast the small femme now transformed into a cyber-cat like mode, with some differences to the frame, stood up again and started running.

Her instinct programs running full full. She did not tink, she did not want to thing the only thing she wanted was to get out of her, away from the pain.

Still slightly unstable on her servos she wobbled some but to run on four stabilized peds were better than just two.

Outside a battle was raging and explosion was raining all around her, shooting echoing on all her sides.

Metal and offlined shells from mechs was laying all around on the floor and big stabilize servos was stepping close to her almost smashing her down in the ground if she had not reacted and jumped away from it.

Shouting, screams, explosion, fear, the smell of burned metal and energon was high in the air, big bots was all round her when she ran as fast as she could to get out of there.

She tried to find the exit, it must be something her that could take her outside.

Out, out from there! She had to get out!

Between the legs of the fighting robots she could see a faint light from something that looked like a hole, it was not the safest guess but she was ready to take every chance she could just to get out of this pit hole.

Suddenly she was thrown into the wall and more pain spread across her shell once more and she fell at the wall whit a wimping sound. Red spots was displaying on her screen reported damage but she was tried to overwrite them and succeed in the nick of time.

A Robot was crashed into the wall where she had fallen down just nano- klicks after she had started running again to the light and her freedom.

She was free!

* * *

How long she had been running she didn't know, she had no idée were she was and the only thing on her processor was to get far away from the battle and her personal pit as fast as she could.

She had been running without any direction and she had no ide were she was, she was just running as fast and long as she could.

But as she started to get low on energon supplies her speed was decreasing fast, soon her running was only a trotting pace which slowed down into a walking speed but she tried to keep on walking forward .

Until she suddenly fell down in a limp heap on the grown and breathed heavily and gasping after air and her cooling system tried to cool her down but it was a slow prosess.

Her shell was hurting like slag and her spark was thrumming painfully and her oxygen tank felt like they were going to explode, but in the middle of everything she started to go into emergency static and everything was becoming dark around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thousands of tiny blue and some pink crystals hang down from their tree structures in different lengths and a soft tinkling sound was heard when the wind flew between the crystals.

Between the tree structures larger crystal stood proudly above the ground and the two suns made the larger crystals become a source of reflections of all around it. This was exactly what the young mech needed right now, the calmness and beautiful landscape calmed his processor and spark which had ached this entire cycle.

He was walking down on one of the many roads that were around in the garden in a slow walk. On the ground small crystals could be seen as tiny lightning dots in different colors, it was the most beautiful place on the whole planet.

The helix garden.

The young door winger let the warmth from the sun hit his sensor panels and he stretched them up in a comfortable movement.

His lecture class was over for this solar cycle and his creators were not going to be home before at least two joons. He could have gone to the Assembly but decided to not do that.

The youngling frame was in a few different colors , from silver door wings on his back to the gray and black chassis with some read on his legs.

He stood 9 feet high and was quite small compare to others proxians that were in his age even though they were not the largest models build on this planet.

He was in his second frame work and in a few vorns he would update to his adult frame and would be required to choose a specialization. Right now he had a lot of trainee programs going on, a few tacticians, technology, science, medic al, melee battle and some hacking programs to look throw.

But none of these really drew his attention and he had quickly ruled out melee battle, that was nothing for him!. But his creators let him try different things like good creators; the only thing they requested was that he kept up his training session on the shooting range every solar cycle.

His thoughts were suddenly dispelled and he stopped dead in his tracks and looked over to one of the bigger crystals before him. But it was not the big crystal that had caught his optics, it was something purple and white that was lying at the foot of it and gave away strange noises.

That was the noise that had stopped him.

He was now standing completely still, not even did he dare to inhale air in his vents, and he only stared at the creature before him. It was very small, strange short white cables was covering its frame and blended in the purple substance.

It looked like a cyber cat but then again not. A cyber cat was not covered in small cables like this one was almost like one of the things that could be seen in the history collections room. What was this for animal? Was this an animal from another planet? What was it doing here?

He had never seen something like this before and he could not remember ever reading about spices like this one and it only made his curiosity to peek up more. This cat or whatever it was, must be something totally new ore maybe a runaway from some of the high nobles?

Slowly he started to walk again and this time against the smaller cat creature on the ground, curiosity took over his better judgment of staying away. As he walked closer he could see that the animal was wounded and the purple liquid was its life energon.

The cat breathings was strained were it was stationed on the ground but as soon it heard him walking toward the creature its optics snapped opened and online with a growling sound that could be heard from its vocals.

The smaller mech stopped and looked at the cat right in its optics fascinated, the color of the optics had the same color as of the sun, like golden sun. It made him little nervous, never had he seen optics that was golden on a normal animal, was this even a normal animal?.

But he could not just leave it here and what he could see was that the creature was hurt, some cables was lose on its leg between the white small cables. He needed to get to the animal caretakers if he wanted to save it.

"Hey there little one" he said with low voice and started to slowly walk against the animal "I´m not going to hurt you, I only want to help you, you really look like you need some help you know. It can't be good for you to have damage wires in your leg" he said with a small smile on his lip plates. The animal followed him with the golden optics and growled in warning against him when he was coming to close, and even then the growling sounded stained and broken.

"I promise you that I will not hurt you little one, I have no idée if you could understand me but I have never seen something like you before. Can you speak? It is okay if you cannot speak but it could help if you did" he continued to talk and tried to keep his voice steady.

When he got closer he could see the strange prototype of the animal, it truly was something he never seen before. Something in his processor told him that this must be a really rare animal and he could not let it die. He just could not ignore it and let it offline.

But what could he do? He didn't know anything of stabilizing a injured bot, or animal. He had only the basics knowledge in fist aid you learn in the youngling center.

But he had read some pads on different medical things, just because he had been boring and his creators would not let him go out and play. But that had not read it so clearly and now he cursed himself just for that.

He fell down slowly on his knee joints and looked at the animal which had fallen back to its side and the frame had begun to twitch slightly. He could hear the strained cries from its system and the humming sound of its spark that was battling to stay functional.

He reached out a hand to touch the animal without the animal reacted on it and he was now looking for the panel to its chassis so he could look inside id he could do something and he soon found it and move the panel aside.

His optics became wider when he saw the complex system the animal had behind the protective system.

"Slagg it!" he suddenly cursed which itself was a rare, he never cursed but now when he noticed that the animal had more internal energon bleedings then he fist had thought. In at least three places he could see energon leek out and the spark was struggling to keep beating but was fading after every beat. If the spark kept on diming like this it soon would go offline.

"No, no, you can't go offline on me!" he said quickly but the animal did not react anymore to his presence and was beginning to have a seizure attack.

"no, no , no don't do that" he said again now the panic could be heard in his voice, he could not let the unique animal die like this, but what could he do? How could he help it? He could feel his creators questioning and alarming presence in his spark over his suddenly panic.

He know they were in some big important meeting so he really did not want them to worry over this, but maybe they could help? NO! he could not make them think of something ells than their job, it was important that they were listening to it so he send back calming feelings and that he would explain later.

Or at least he hoped it was calming feelings he was sending but he could feel that his carriers was trying to find out what he was doing. He vented deaply and tried to calm his spark, he could not panic now, he had to keep his cool and find a way to save the animal.

Then he remembered something that he had been reading, something that could help stabilize the animal enough for him to take it to an animal medic. It was the time he had been reading because he was bored, he could not remember everything but it could not be to hard could it?.

So without thinking more of it he opened his chest plates and then his protective plates that were before his spark chamber, the most holiest part in a cybertronians frame.

His spark was now visible to the naked optic and he shivered of the action and the cold air that hit his core but he didn't care right now he had to save the strange animal.

"Hold on, I'm going to help you" he said to the animal "You can't offline like this I won't let you" he proceeded and tried to remember which cable was the extra cable to the spark and soon he found it.

He took one of his spark plugs cables and a pain went throw his spark like a jolt of electricity and alert his creators once again but he didn't answer theirs worrying demands. HE needed to do this now.

He let one of his small digs, large in comparison with the animal, he trace a digits on its spark until he found the small port and prayed to primus it would fit as he plugged it in. He would only linked himself in the animals spark just to aid it and keep it online as long as it was needed, but what he hadn't counted on was the sudden pain ripping throw his spark and frame as soon he had put the plug it in.

The pain made him gasp and he tried to scream but he could not form any words as his body was completely paralyzed in the suddenly pain, this was not right was it? It was just a stabilizing cable! It should only be there to stabilize it not send waves of pain in his processor. Oh why hadn't he been reading more clearly?

Suddenly his processor was sending warnings of overheating and processor failure and his spark hummed in pain.

No one was around and he tried to scream again but no sound was coming from his vocals. He could feel the burning feeling follow his spine structure and the red dots was covering his vision but he could not read it and suddenly it all just stopped and he started to fall down in darkness.

But the last sound that he was hearing was his creators' desperate scream in pain and horror before his small frame slammed into the ground beside the animal he had tried to help with dark offline optics.


	4. Chapter 4

**Do i really have to wright that i don't own transformers everytime? XD**

nanoklik = 1/8 second  
breem = 8.27 minutes  
joor = 7.44 hours  
vorn = 83 human years

* * *

**Rebooting. **

**System settings in operation .**

**Sensors online and active.**

**Energon lever 37% require refueling **

Slowly the young mechling began to come back online, he turned his optics online and several messenger was showing on his screen and blinked a few times.

H could hear steel birds songs all around him and wonder what they did in his room but then he started to pick up more sounds around him and his memory bank started to connect to his processor and he started to sit up slowly.

What was he doing here?

~Silverstreak! Answer me, what happened?~ his Sire asked in a panicked voice that the youngling never had heard before. His sire was panicking? Why? He could feel his own panic rise inside of him.

"Sire?" the gray youngling asked

~Primus youngling! are you alright? Are you hurt? Why didn't you answer us? Where are you?~ the voice of his carrier echoed after his Sires in his spark and he could feel all their tension and fear that something had happened to him.

~I´m unharmed and online I don't really know what happened ~ he said in a mumbling t and tried tone and he started to think what could have happened before he went in to statics and looked down.

But then he saw the small white animal beside his right servo. Un moving expect the chest plates that moved at each venting the animal did.

"Oh that's why!" he said as he realized what he had done and all his memory came back.

He then held his breath when he was looking down at the creature, the spark plug had returned to him and his chassis was closed once again in safe . He had done it? He had saved it?

He could feel a strange feeling resting in his spark, heavy and numb, the animal beside him was enough to convince him that this was all real and not that he had glitched.

But the animal was laying beside him still on its side but was venting loud and the spark was still betting and gave away a humming sound but it was so strained. That reminded him of the concision the strange animal was in .

~what are you doing Blue? Tell us what happened or I swear to primus that you will not have any spare time for the rest of your youngling hood ~ his carrier said in a calmer tone and even used his families nickname that mean that his carrier had begin to relax again.

~I will explain it all carrier but first I most get this animal to Pedalpaw before it's spark extinguish again ~

~…..Animal?~ his sire asked whit a low doubting voice ~you mean you almost offline yourself for an animal? I know that you love to help a lot of creature but this is taking it too far Silverstreak!~

Blue' didn't say anything, he had known that it was a bad action to take but there was something about this animal that told him to help it with all he got, he couldn't really understand or explain it, at least not right now.

He didn't want the animal to die.

He could suddenly hear his carrier soft laugh across the bond. ~that's my creation~

~This is not funny Songcloud, our creation could have offlined himself! " his sire growled over the bond and made blue' cringed slightly at the tone of his sire. HE hated when he upset them or made them worry over him.

~And yes that's your code in him~ his sire growled to his carrier and blue' could feel his carrier smiling slightly.

~he have a lot of your coding to Steelpax~ his carrier said in a defensive matter

Blue could hear them both discuss over the creation bond their shared and he could feel all the worries his action had give his creations and it made him feel bad that he was the cost of this situation.

~but it worked and I am still online and unharmed Sire! I know it was stupid but I didn´t think of the risk at the time. I couldn't let this one offline ~ he said slightly desperate and tried to make them stop arguing even if he know that they loved eatchother.

He simply hated when his creators arguing ,or any other bot did that, and to know he was the course of it was only making it worse.

~It's okay my Bluestreak, you scared us, I will come to you so take it easy and stay at Pedalpaw, is that computed?~ His carriers voice was heard and that was the end of the decision.

~Yes, carrier~ he said and started to slowly stand up and picked up the cyber cat alike in his servos carefully and kept it close to his chassis and close to his spark. He let his field touch the small creature to know if something changed.

~just be careful blue', we don't want our creation to offline before us ~ his sire then said now in a more reasonable voice and even used their family nickname on him.

~don't do something like that again, is that compute creation?~ he then added more serious

~I won't Sire~ he promised and transformed in to his alt mood a bit too small but the animal could lay across his back seats without any problem , he was not that big and he was still young but with the smaller animal across his backseats secured and safe he started his engines and speed of to the animal care.

The trip to the animal care center went fast and there he asked Pedelpaw, one of the caretakers to help the animal.

* * *

Blue' was now standing in the waiting room, he didn't know how long but when a slender servo was laid on his shoulder plate he jumped and looked up with wide optics at his Carrier.

His carrier was a slender femme that was around 16 feet tall and with a silver blue frame except her wing panels that was more of a baby blue color that leapt across her back structure and on the site of his carrier the feelings inside of blue made energon fluid seek its way up to his optics.

"Carrier!" he said and threw his arms around her waist and pressed his face plats in her chassis, he only stood 9 feet tall after all so he could not reach further up.

"Shyys is okay blue'" his carrier said and let her slender arms wrap its way around him and kept him close to her own frame and kept on sending him calming feelings over the bond.

"Can you tell me what happen?" she finally asked her creation and let a servo stroke over his round helm and looked down at him. "What is this strange animal you have found?"

And when blue' had calmed down and the energon stopped leaking from his optics he started to tell her about it and soon they could hear the steps of the bigger mech approaching them.

" I don't know what to say or think about this animal you have find this time Blue" Pedalpaw said to the gray youngling that had been waiting in the other room while he was in the operations hall. He had had some problem with the animal that Bluestrek had brought to him.

And not the small problem either.

"Is it still online? pleace, tell me it not offline" Blue pleaded and looked up at the bigger mech with wide blue optics that only younglings could create. And femmes, but blue was not a femme, but he was doing it good and pedelpaw gave away a heavily vent.

"She is still online" he said "It was near that I lost the animal to the well of spark before I understand what was wrong with it "

"She? It's a femme? What is wrong with her? You can fix her right Peds? Please say that you can save her!" he asked afraid it would not survive. "I don't want this animal to die Peds!, it can't offline, it just cant " he pleaded again with energon swelling up in his blue optics treating to fall down again.

"I have never seen something like this animal before and I can't find something in the database about the race either." The older bot said to him with a soft voice "Do not fear blue' I will do whatever I can to help the animal, even if it is so many things that is unusual with the animal I believe it will be fully restored in few orns"

Blue could then exhale out deep in relief to know that the animal would survive, he hated when innocent animal died that's was why he always tried to help everybot or anything that was alive.

"That's wonderful! For some time there I was afraid that it would offline, thank you! You truly are the best! ". The young bot suddenly beamed happy and the energon in his optics was gone.

Pedalpaw smiled softly down at the smaller bot "As I said before, I have never seen something like this animal before. Her protective plates are thinner than normal and the upper layer of small cables are more organic alike then cybertronium. It was hard to figure out that the animal is in need of oxygen in her Energon system to fully function"

"Oxygen? It is an unusual substance that can´t be grown her on cybertron? "

"Both yes and no, it is possible to make it here but it´s difficult when it comes to the particular organisms but it is hard to keep it online and growing" Pedalpaw explained to him.

"growing? Like the crystals?" Blue asked and his carrier gave a low chuckling sound

"In a way what Pedelpaw sais is that oxygen do not normally exist on our planet, it is created by an alien plant organism that usually is green and it the green stuff that makes the oxygen." She explained

" Oh" Blue said fascinated by the fact that an alien plant could make oxygen

Pedelpaw nodded "it was pure luck that I am in that science team that is researching more in oxygen and groth of its plant organisms and I recognize the trace of oxygen in the energon that was flowing insid of the animal and had some oxygen examples in my store"

"You had?" blue said and his optics sparkled with joy and happiness over the words "Thanks Primus!" his new saved animal would survive!

The older mech nodded "Yes, It is still in static but if you want you could go and see the animal while I talk to your carrier" he said and Blue nodded and started to walk away to the room he know was the recovery room.

He soon saw the white animal in one of the smaller wake up cages in the station and he stopped outside of it and looked down at her. The animal was now pure whit and was laying on its side and have some energon cables in one of her main lines.

How long he was just standing there and looking over the animal he didn't know but the heavy peds of the two older cybertronians made him look up and to them with a smile on his lip plates.

"What are you going to do with the animal?" Pedalpaw asked blue when he stopped beside him "You know that if this animal get out in the wild again, either her need of oxygen will eventually offline her or she is going to be hunted for is rarity by high up bots" he said and looked to the youngling.

"I don't know, I didn't really think about that" he said "it is a wild animal so I don't think that it should be in a cage but even I we relished the animal, how often would she need new oxygen? She can refuel with our usual energon?"

"Yes, that is that too, wherever she was before she must have had an owner so she could have it. Her system can't function without it. Maybe there is someone missing this animal, I can see what I can do" .

He know that it was a sparkling alike thought and behavior but he didn´t want to leave the animal from his sight before it waked up. Predelpaw had gone away to continue working for some beems ago and left him alone, Blue gently stroked his fingers over the smaller animal. Once again amazed at its smoothness of its frame and he especially liked the ears on the animals head.

Slowly the animals started to come back online and started to move slightly but gave away a pained sound at the movment

"Easy, don't move, you still are not strong enough" Blue said and the animal that sudenly became still once again.

A scary feeling began to creep over him, like he wanted to escape at all costs, but he had nothing to escape from so why did he feel like that? the animal would not harm him would it?.

The animal was stiff and at the same time trying to wake up from the drugs. Suddenly its optics onlined again and blue' met the animals gaze curius.

The golden optics was on him and he stood perfectly still, afraid of making the animal flee or burst into panic if he moved. Suddenly the frightening feeling started to disappear and be replaced by a softer feeling. He could have sworn that the animal seams to relax more by the second but the same time the wary feeling was there.

He shook his head to clear his processor, "Anyway!" he said out loud "My designation is Bluestreak or not really, it is Silverstreak but my family calls me Bluestreak I have no idée why but I think it is something I did when I was sparkling " he told the cat that only looked at him with confusion written in its eyes.

"I'm sorry if I'm scared you before but you don't have to be afraid of me, I only want to help" he said "You are now at Pedelpaw care center for animals, he is our local veterinarian, he is really good at what he does. He figured out that you needed oxygen to survive; he and some other science have a researching on stuff like that. I have no idée what it for kind of research it really is but I'm happy that he knows about it" he talked on and started to gesticulate with his servos.

The small animal started to get dizzy again and her attention started to drain from the smaller wing door bot and into a blissful nothing before her attention was drawn again to the smaller bot again.

"…So I think I will call you that for now, what do you think?" she looked up little puzzled, probably missed his whole unilateral conversation. And he could see this and with a smile kept on talking.

"What do you think of it? I mean, when I found you the forest was glittering like stars and I'm reading about the Sionadon galaxy in my classes" he said smiling down at her "And Sion is the star in the center of just that Galaxy, so what do you think of Sion?".

Was he trying to give her a designation? She had never had one, the one Spitchock called her was only a number. This mech confused her more and more, first he saved her, and then took her here and now he wanted to give her a designation.

Sion.

She liked the sound of that and her ear waved a little in acceptance. She didn't have any name before so why not let this talkative youngling name her? she could wekly remember that it was this gray youngling that had found her. Had he saved her? he must have becouse she was still online

She felt a calming and happy feeling spread through her from the drugs that was still pumping in to her frame so she would not feel any big amount of pain. She looked up at the young mech who really lit up at the slightest movement she made. And with that she let the darkness over take her again and she slipped in to recharge again.

* * *

Almost a joor later she was online again and this time feeling much better than before and her system was coming online fine. Pedalpaw had repaired her as much as he could and her system was starting to do the rest. She was still sore but she started to sit up and tested stretch her body without hurting herself again. her wonds was heling nicly and she could now think more clear.

'not to bad' she thought to herself, looking down at her body for the first time more closely as she saw these thin and soft wires cover her whole frame. She was completely white and had a stabilizations cable on her back that moved both of her will and of itself sometime it seems. it feelt strange but at the same time right.

She looked out of the cage that right now was closed and stood up on shaky legs and tried to walk towards the grid to look out at the place she was. Her whole frame was hurting at every movement she made but began to lighten as she was standing and moving some.

Where was the gray mech? The one that took her here and... the mech that named her. She had no idée what sheshould think about this, she did not want to get in more pain but at the same time she wanted to know more. Who could have imagined that it was so big out here, or maybe not in here but as she had run away from that black mech she had seen manythings, skary thing maybe but then again things. But now she started to feel a little excited, maybe she could stay with the smaller mech just for a while? so she could get to proced everything.

Sion. That was her name now, not a number on a pad, and the youngling didn't seems to want to hurt her either so maybe it could work. but where was the youngling?

As if she only needed to think the thought one of the doors opened and the said mech stepped in but he was not alone, behind him a was a taller and slender bot by the frame and the little information that Sion had she could tell that this one was a femme model.

"So this little one is the animal you got yourself fizzed about?" the blue femme asked and bent down slightly so she could look at the animal in the cage. And the small animal gave a way a low warning growl. Just because she didn't see the smaller bot as a big threat didn't mean she would just gladly accept any other.

"Yes carrier, that's her, I call her Sion after the Sionadon galaxy because I found her in the woods and the sun was shining on the leaves so it sparkled like stars and we are reading about that in the center now!" he said with a smile on his lips plates.

"Really?" she laugh low "That really smart! She is really small and unique those for sure, look at those optics, I never have seen golden ones before "she said smiling and put a servo over the smaller ones head. "usual the cyber cats are a silver colors"

Blue was smiling brightly up to him and nodded pleased that his carrier liked the small femme.

"Hey Sion, this is my Carrier Songcloud she said that we could take you with us home " Blue said to the low growling animal.

Home? She had no idée what home was but she didn´t know if she wanted to know. She stepped back slightly and her ears were now folded back against her head in uncertainty. Maybe this was not sutcha good idée after all.

"You don't have to be afraid, no harm will happen to you, I promise" blue said when he saw the reaction of the animal .

"I do not think the animal has as much experience in cybertronians, at least not in a good way, are you sure she is not a wild one?" Songcloud asked her creation and Blue nodded.

"Yes, we are sure, she are in need of oxygen in her energon least once a orn for now but not longer than a vron" he said and looked at Sion "That is something that she not can make herself".

Songcloud nodded then "Alright, but if we can find her owner she will be returned to them with no protest. Somebot most have paid a lot go get this animal"

She heard everything they was saying and they talked like she wasn't there, but then again maybe they didn't know that she understood them. And she didn't like what they said bacouse they was right, she needed oxygen to functional correctly and she didn't have the source to get it herself.

But they sounded as they had it. And If Spitchock was able to find her she was sure that he just would continue to probe her for answers of her existents and why she was alive and not the other ones. She never wanted to go back there ever again.

And the feeling she got around that smaller mechs was pleasant and calming, like he extended his personal felid tower her all the time. Something she never had been feeling before but maybe that was why she wanted to feel it more? It was such a large contrast from the usual pain she had been in.

"Okay, then that's good! You take the little star then But she is yours responsibility " she warned Blue who gave away a happy sound that made Sion twitch back some and threw himself on his carriers waist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I will take care of her I promising! "He said happily " I promise"

The larger green and black mech walked in "before you will decide what you will do I like to talk to you both, I think it is some things you would like to know"

* * *

**whooot is this? another update? XD haha yes this is the one i have been strugeling to wright sometime now, hope it was okay **

**see ya all soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks a lot to you that have fav my story! it is so cool that you would do that with somthing so different as this one! you rock! ^-^  
And sorry for the time I have not update, i have had a lot going on around me so i have not had the time to sit down and edit the chapter completely :) hehe well, well, now her is the next chapter of my strange story XD

If you don't like it, then well you don't need to read it!

and many thanks to PepperCornPie for be my first reviewer!

**Disclaim:** Transformers belong to its right full owner, Sion is mine *LOL*

* * *

"A wants to show you a few things about the animal you brought in" Pedelpaw said and went to his desk that was filled with different data pads and medicals tools.

"Her designation is Sion now" Blue said with a bright smile and the black and green mech looked at him with a small smile on his own.

"Alright, Sion it is then" he said and started to walk away to get some things for the explanation

"Under the reparations of her system there was a few things that was bothering me and I want you to know before you decide if you want to take her home with you or not"

Songcloud stood beside her smaller creation and nodded to show that the older mech had all her attention. "We will listen to what you have to inform us and then decide"

Pedelpaw nodded and took up a hologram crystal that held the information of the animal so he could show them what he was talking about. He put the crystal in the middle of another desk that had a waiting hole for it and light started to shin under the crystal and the room got noticeable darker before the crystal was suddenly online and broadcasting light.

"This is the hologram version of the scans that I have put together from the procedure " he said as a explanation to them both as a blue white light shine up and a hologram version of the animal now up in front of them in a 3D picture.

On the holograms screen was a lot of notes written at the sides but in the middle of the hologram was a clear image of Sion standing on all four peds and looking right out into nothing.

Of Blue not had seen the crystal that Pedelpaw had put down he would have thought that this was the animal he had saved.

"The first thing I found out was that the animal does not have the usual protection framework that an animal of her race usual should have, in this case a cyber cats frame" he said and pointed on the hologram to doubled the size. They could now get a bigger and clearer image on the protection plated and the different layers of the protection plats underneath it.

Blues eyes was wide in wonder he had never seen this kind of program before and he was highly impress by it as Pedelpaw kept on talking and for once he was quiet. So this was what the scans were doing to you when you were at the medic? It was amazing!

"She has a very thin layer of protection plats above that I think will grow thicker as she gets older. And that is most likely the only protection plates she have until further notice. The strange frame she has over the plating's is of organic matter and is like a second frame work; it is sensitive and I think that it has a similar function as our sensor wings have to us"

He and looked over them to see if they was keeping up " She have a lot more muscle cables and lines then an original cyber cat proto form should have. It will make her faster in her leaps and even a faster runner with the right training. This is here the first difficult I came up against began" he explained to them

"I could not scan her correctly at first. I think that my scans hurt her even in her static, like with a sparkling I had to use a smaller frequents to get a proper reading not even then I could get a full scan. If I have to guess I would blame the organic matters for that" he said then

"So she is some kind of trained battle animal? What does her coding and programming say?" Songcloud once again broke in and felt a little unsure if this was something she really wanted her creation to take home. If the animal was battle train she could hurt him, and that wasn't a chance she was willing to take. Nor was her spark mate willing to.

"That's where the more interesting things started to revile itself, after I fixed my scans and could plug in to her ports I got pretty good resultats" he said and looked up at the femme with a small smile. "She has no active programming of battle data in her processor, she is not trained in that matter even thou there is dormant programs that would need updates to access" he said to the femme and he could understand her question.

" I thought first that she was some kind of new Predaconial but the energy signal is all wrong for that and they don't have this kind of frame, in fact, she barely has a energy signal at all. Only that would make it hard for anybot to really find her if you didn´t know what to look for. If you ask me I think it is another work of the organic frame that dos that" he said and looked at their surprise expression.

"is that even possible?" The femme asked the animal cartaker

"What is a Predaconail?" Blue suddenly asked them both, he had never heard about that before and didn't want to get lost in the explanation because he had no idea what a Predaconail was.

"A Predaconail is a different model of cybetronians, instead of vehicles and plane alt forms they have different animal instead" he explained to the younger one. "It is a model that is not seen often anymore and they are maybe extinct" he said and his optics took a darker color when that thought went in his processor. With both the relation of the predaconails look alike frame and the different energy signal of this animal maybe he was wrong to assume that the Predaconail was extinct.

"You were talking about this animal like it can be sentinal, can it?" The femme now asked and the larger mech that looked at the hologram again and started to close it down

"I don't really know" he answered honestly "but it is no original cyber animal that it is for certain, she have too much coding and programs for it. I have to do more thorough scans to know more about that"

Songcloud slowly nodded and Blue looked at the larger mech before him his wing stiff on his back and slight higher than usual in unease.

"Is there any other program that is causing any problem?" she then slowly asked and put a hand on her creations shoulder plates to try and relax him.

"I didn't find any programs that would causes problem, but I found trace of forced hacking and attempts at forced upgrade. And with the thought of her internal injuries, I would say that she had not had a good start online, her memory banks are completely cleaned" he said and looked at Songcloud

"Which can lead to emotionally and trust problems in the future" she finished his sentence and Pedelpaw nodded again

"What can we do?" Blue asked with a small voice and looked at Pedelpaw with pleading optics "We cannot just give up! Maybe if I take her home and maybe! Maybe she could start to learn? Start to trust us? If she is more than a cyber cat then we can test her for being sentinel? Maybe she could have a new life then?"

The animal caretaker was silent for a few nano-klicks and thinking of theirs possibilities "She is unique for her kind and I would like to stud her more, but if what I think is right more damage can be make than good with this one. If she really is sentinel she could be tested for it but such investigations take time and there are many tests that must be done. And it that works she has to go to a trail with the council and the prime and that can end in either ways"

"So what do you want to do? Offline her?" Blue asked now started to become worry and the anger started to come up inside of him making his sensitive wings shake slightly with all the emotions. He could feel his carrier send soothing emotions to him so he started to calm down slightly but not much.

Pedelpaw had been silence, he did not like it either but as it looked right now was that this animal had every potential to be trained like a battle cat. Used in the dark and as a exchangeable servo to get information. The best thing was to not allow it to go that far.

When no one spoke the smaller proxian looked up with wide optics, they must have processed the same idea.

"NO! I won't allow that, Carrier you cannot agree with this! She can be good to, if we only show her the way .If she is sentinel then we most give her a chance" he said and looked up at them.

The both grown up was silent at his words and Songcloud was thinking hard on their possibilities to handle the animal and she even talked to her mate over the bond about this. She could feel Blues determination to help this animal and she had to emit that she wanted to give it a chance.

"So she had no slave program, correct?"she then asked slowly as she still was processing it all "Nothing that can activate later on?"

Pedelpaw shocked his helm "I found no trace of it, maybe a beginning of a guardian program, but like I said, I have never seen something like this animal before it can be a bas program in this shell. At this point, everything seems possible, but to take that chance is a big risk I don't know what the future holds, she have a lot of unknown codes and programs that I must studied closer to know for sure "

Blue took a deep ventilation and tried to get a grip of his emotion that was going up an ever wear in his frame "There is something about her that is special, I could feel it when I was connected to her spark! She is not evil, she is special" he said

Now Pedelpaw was looking at the small youngling with surprise "You linked up to her spark? Is that how you saved her?" he asked shocked that soon turn to anger.

Blue blinked a few time with his optics, he didn't tell him that? No maybe he did not, so many things was happening right now so he think he forgotten about that.

"Yes, she was having a convulsions and her spark was fading quickly, I read it some were that you could stabilize a spark long enough to bring it to a medic so that what I did" he said now with a low voice that his words almost came out as a whisper in the end when he noticed that both his carrier and the animal caretaker was angry with him again.

Pedelpaw looked at him with a severe gaze, "That was really stupid done, and illegal! None the les you could have extinguish your own spark in the process" he lectured him then sighted, he know how blue was, if he could save somebot animal or a Cybertronian he would do that.

"But what you did probably saved her life" he said with a heavy ventilate and looked at the smaller mech before them and then the femme that was the smaller ones carrier.

"Oh trust me, he won't came out of this easy" she promised the older mech

Pedelpaw then nodded. Because all this was something that had to be take care of by the creators, not by him.

"So you want to give the animal a try?" he asked them and looked from Songcloud to Bluestreak

"I want to try" Blue said and looked at the bigger mech that looked down at him and then to the femme for confirmation and she nodded slowly to show that she agreed.

"Maybe it will be best if we keep it as our secret for now on, I have no idée what the prime or the council would say if they would find out" Pedelpaw said and leered tower the femme that nodded slowly "I have talk to my mate about this and we can give it a try for now" she said and Blue gave away a happy sound and put his servos around her mid section happy with the decision.

He then nodded and went to a pantry that was in his office and opened it to search for something, he looked inside the box grumbling for sometime before found it.

Pedelpaw went back to them and put down what he found on the table, a cylinder- shaped tube with something silver colored in it and a gray collar was now laying on the disk.

"In this tube is a dose of oxygen for emergencies only, I want you to came to me when it´s time to refuel her for the first couple of times. And to look how the programs is enveloping. And this is a owner collar that I think you will need" he said

"Owner collar?"

"Yes, she is still an animal and without a collar she would be picked up and maybe sold or put in a pet shop " he said when blue picked up the collar and looked at it. It was so small in his hand, almost half the size of one of his digits.

"It is a special collar, it called a cryatalizator collar"

"A cryatalizator? That is a really rare collar, where did you get that from?"

"I have had it for some time and don't need it anymore and I think that you could have more use to it then me" he answered

"What is a cryatalizator collar?" Blue asked curious about what the adults were talking about.

"It is as the name says it's a special crystal that is really rare" Pedelpaw said and looked down at him "It is a special necklace that can store information and adapt to the animal. That is to say that it can only be used once and only on one animal. It creates a unique necklace by taking a portion of the owner´s code and signature so you can see who the owner of the animal is easy. It also gives you a program that letting you know where the animal is, almost like a tracking device"

Blue looked at the collar with large optics "And you give this to me?" he asked and the animal caretaker nodded

"Yes, you managed to connect straight into her spark and you both survived, I have never heard of something like that before. There is a reason why it is illegal, others who have done that through the time have all offline on the spot, there is symbiosis program but neither do you or the animal have it, or maybe you do now I don't really know "he sighted

"I have no idea what this meant, but I would suggest that you still will have a control done by a medic so nothing is wrong with your spark" he said then and jazz nodded.

"We will go and have a look as soon as we can" she said and then and looked down at Blue that had stiffened by the ton his carrier had. He hated when they were angry at him! But he did not regret what he did.

"Alright! Let's get this collar online and on Sion before she will wake up completely and can cause any problem and you can take her with you"

* * *

When she started to came online again for the second time that solar cycle her processor was still hurting like some on was hitting on her helm. She must have fallen into recharge again and for a nano-klik the fear grabbed hold of her when she realized what had happen and the event come back into her processor.

What if everything was just an illusion? What if she was still in the lab and Spitshock was messing with her processor again? She dared not to move or look around if that was the cause.

But suddenly her audio receptors was picking up sound of voices that she had heard before, she could her them come closer and closer. Those made the smaller cat turning slightly on her helm and lift it from the ground. She didn't get any error on her screen and her frame was healing slowly from her injures that she had before and it was something more. Like an relax feeling inside of her where the restless and wrong feeling had been before, but it was gone now. Too her surprise as she turned her helm she could hear a little tinkling sound and that was when she realized she had something around her neck.

It was not heavy and she could not really see it as she tried, but feel it she could, not that it was sitting tight or something just that it felt unusually to have something there.

The fear was suddenly building up inside of her again and when she saw some motion outside her cage she could not stop herself from hiss in warning.

She tried to stand up to get farther away from the grid and her growling was only increasing as they come closer to her. She had no idea of what kind of bots this was or what they wanted with her. If they tried to do something she would defend herself weak or not she would not give up her new found freedom, her protection plates seemed to stand up in an attempt to make her bigger that she was.

Suddenly a gray face was viewed in her sight and the smaller mech with the blue optics looked at her with a exiting smile on his lip plates.

"You don't have to be afraid" he said in an attempt to calm the animal without any success.

But then it all hit her at once and she realized that this was not the place that she had woken up the first time earlier, it smelled different. A lot different

"It´s okay Sion, you are at your new home" the smaller mech said to her but she backed away more until she could not get further in and she stood by the further wall of her cage hissing low at the smaller mech.

"Why are we letting him have a wild and untamed animal?" A new mech asked as he looked inside of the cage to the animal that growled in an attempt to scare t hem all away.

"Pedelpaw said that because Blue managed to connect to her that he could also have a chance to tame her"

"That is a small chance, If it is an animal programmed for battle it could offline him easily, small or not" the black one growled low to his mate.

"She won't hurt mi Sire, she just scared at the time" Blue said and looked up to his Sire, they had had this discussion for a while now, even before Sion was online.

"You know love, if any can succeed that is our creation" the light blue femme was chuckling low" you know that he take more code after me in this matter but he still have some from you too" she said with a smile and looked up at her mate.

Still Jazz didn't like the idée of having a wild animal risking his creations safety but he was willing to give Blue a chance to show what he could do. But when his mate didn´t say anything he put his hand on his mates cheek plat and turned his optics so they met his.

"Don't think too hard on what can happen if it goes bad Steelpax" she said softly "You only make your processor hurt and that we can't have now, can we?" with a amused smile he let her lips plates meet his and silenced the black mech. She had thinking long and hard on this one and maybe it was for the best that blue got the animal. He was getting a bit lonely and even if he did not tell then she know that some of the other younglings was giving him a hard time.

Blue gave away a little cute giggling at his creator's behavior; they were always like this when they were home and he liked it. If truth be told so didn't it disturb him, he did not see much of them after both their jobs were important for their city.

He looked down at the white animal again and smiled as she had become silence and was now looking at them vigilant and he giggled low again.

"Welcome to the family Sion"

* * *

**A/N:** Constructive criticism and happy reviews is welcome because i want to develop my writing and if you have find some wrong or word spelling that is up over the clouds, tell me! i don't have a Beta :P

And i hope i will update soon, i have a few chapters on my computer that will be fixed ^^ the first 5-10 chapters is so tough to get writhe down. Want the funny part to begin! the war is coming near! XD

until all are one!

**Explanation: **Predaconail – A.K.A future Predacons

**Chapter added: **27/7 2013 (3,755 letters)


End file.
